Cuidaré de ti
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Dean se resfriara y Sam le prohibiera a Castiel que lo cure? y ¿por qué la culpa de que esté enfermo es de Cas?


**Disclaimer**: Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Beteo**: Aeren. Gracias de corazón!

**Spoilers**: ni uno!

**Comentarios**: Sí, otro Destiel, es que… mi cabeza está que explota con Dean y Cas, así que no puedo evitarlo. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto, Sam.

—Vamos Dean, no te comportes como una niña. Sabes que es lo mejor.

—¡Sólo es un estúpido resfriado! Soy capaz de enfrentarme a ese demonio perfectamente —reprochó enfadado y lo hubiera continuado haciendo si no hubiera empezado a estornudar como un loco.

—Y es por eso por lo que te llevo al motel, hermano —continuó Sam, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

Dean refunfuñó y se giró en su asiento. De copiloto. Los hechos eran que Dean Winchester estaba enfermo. ¡Él! Que llevaba años sin acatarrarse, que presumía de tener una salud de hierro, que se curaba de las heridas con facilidad, había sido vencido por unos molestos estornudos y unos cuantos de mocos. Y por si fuera poco, por su culpa y su cabezonería habían perdido la pista del demonio que estaban a punto de atrapar. Ponerse a toser había sido como activar una alarma para monstruos. Sabía que Sammy tenía razón y que era mejor que no le acompañara pero eso no impedía que le tocara los cojones.

—No seas una reina del drama. Te quedas en la cama descansando y yo vuelvo para acabar el trabajo. No pasará nada si te tomas un día libre. Aún es pronto, sólo son las doce de la mañana, así que aprovecha y haz lo que pocas veces haces. —Sam le observó durante unos segundos—: No hacer nada en absoluto.

—No quiero dejarte solo —gruñó sin voltearse.

—Pareces un pitufo con esa vocecilla — dijo Sam riéndose.

—Vete a la mierda.

El viaje continuó en silencio durante unos minutos más hasta que finalmente vislumbraron el motel donde se estaban quedando esos días. En cuanto Sam aparcó, Dean se bajó del Impala sin esperarle y entró en la habitación.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado —comentó Sam en cuanto se adentró en la estancia—. Todo el mundo enferma, Dean, además es tu culpa. Si el otro día no te hubieras quedado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo, ahora no estarías así.

Dean gruñó de nuevo mientras buscaba un pañuelo para sonarse. Su hermano —el muy cabrón—, había dado en el clavo. Aunque no podía arrepentirse de los motivos que le habían llevado a estar tanto tiempo sin resguardarse del agua. Oh no, para nada, sólo de pensarlo sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Y en otras partes.

Entonces, se le ocurrió la solución a su jodido problema.

—¡Cas! Le puedo pedir que me ayude —exclamó emocionado—. Si puede curarnos de una paliza, seguro que con un chasquido de dedos hará que deje de ser una fábrica de mocos.

—Oh no, ni que se te ocurra.

—¿Cómo que no? Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: vuelvo a ser una persona normal y puedo ayudarte con ese demonio. ¡Cas! ¡Castiel! Trae ese culo angelical tuyo, te necesito.

—Dean, no lo…

Antes de que Sam acabara la frase, ya habían escuchado el conocido sonido de las alas del ángel.

—Hola Dean. Sam —les saludó Castiel—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Te noto raro, Dean. —El ángel se acercó al mayor de los Winchester mirándole extrañado—. Tienes la nariz roja y parece que estás más caliente de lo habitual.

El cazador se debatió entre mandarle a la mierda o responderle que aún podía estar más caliente de lo habitual, pero recordó su plan original y que Sam estaba con ellos. Concentración Dean, concentración.

—Se ha resfriado —contestó Sam por su hermano—, y quiere que le cures, pero te lo prohíbo Cas.

—¿Qué se lo prohíbes? ¿Pero que coño dices, Sammy? —espetó enfadado. ¿Pero de que iba ese loco?—. Cas, cúrame —exigió enfadado, antes de estornudar varias veces seguidas.

Castiel continuaba quieto entre los dos, viendo como discutían y sin saber qué hacer. No tenía muy claro que significaba estar resfriado, pero si Dean necesitaba su ayuda le era muy difícil decirle que no. Además, nunca le había visto de esa forma, el cazador tenía los ojos algo llorosos y parecía que apenas tenía fuerzas para estar de pie.

—Dean, deja de hacerte el machito. Quítate esa ropa y métete en la cama —le ordenó Sam malhumorado—. Cas, ven en un momento.

Ambos se fueron a la pequeña cocina de la habitación, impidiendo así que el rubio pudiera escucharles.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo sane? ¿Y qué es un resfriado, Sam? —le preguntó sin poder dejar de observar como a lo lejos, Dean se iba desnudando quedándose con una camiseta y unos boxers. Castiel apretó los puños contemplando la imagen de las piernas fuertes y un poco velludas del cazador.

—No le pasa nada grave. Sólo está un poco enfermo pero no se va a morir. Dean tiende al melodrama las pocas veces que se constipa. Que te metas en la cama, Dean —pidió sin tan siquiera girarse.

Joder, ¿su hermano tenía ojos en la nuca? Sintiéndose como un niño pequeño y enfadado con el mundo en general y con Sam en particular, apartó la colcha. Seguro que el cabrón convencería a Cas para que no le ayudara. En ese instante, levantó la cabeza y comprobó como el ángel le observaba con una mirada que conocía a la perfección.

Dean sonrió sabiendo que acabaría ganando. Tal vez su hermano podría darle a Castiel todo un sin fin de motivos para continuar puteándole, pero él disponía de ciertos trucos que funcionarían muy bien para voltear la situación. Si quería también podía jugar sucio.

Sin dejar de ojear a Cas, se tumbó en el lecho y sin taparse comenzó a tocarse el pecho hasta llegar a su paquete, abarcándolo con una mano. Sam estaba de espaldas, así que no vería su juego de seducción. Con la otra palma continuó rozándose el torso, acariciando un pezón con un poco más de insistencia. Dean sabía que ya lo tenía atrapado en su red, pero cuando iba a continuar con su exhibición, volvió a estornudar y a toser como un loco. Hijo de puta.

—Dean, ¿te quieres tapar? —le exigió de nuevo Sam—. Pareces un maldito crío.

Castiel pestañeó, centrándose en el menor de los Winchester para intentar olvidar las provocaciones de Dean. —Pero, si no es tan grave… ¿por qué no dejas que lo cure?

—Por eso mismo. No sucederá nada si pasa por un resfriado como una persona normal. No me malinterpretes, te agradezco todas las veces que nos has ayudado, pero le vendrá bien quedarse un día metido en la cama, estoy convencido de que mañana se encontrará mejor.

—Yo… de acuerdo… —asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que le explicaba. Seguro que Sam no haría que su hermano lo pasara mal sin ningún motivo.

—Además —continuó—, le vendrá muy bien recordar que no es invencible y así también le fastidio un poco.

O tal vez sí que lo había, caviló viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Sam.

* * *

Dean abrió los ojos con pereza. Al final, sintiéndose ignorado por Sam y Cas se había quedado dormido. En honor de la verdad, le pesaba la cabeza, la garganta y tenía el cuerpo algo dolorido. A este paso le tendría que dar las gracias a su hermano por obligarle a guardar reposo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La voz del ángel sonaba cercana, pero debajo de tantas mantas era incapaz de verle.

—Mejor —contestó algo ronco—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó azorado, incorporándose. Castiel estaba sentado en la cama de al lado, mirándole preocupado.

—No te pongas nervioso. Sam se ha marchado hace un rato para ocuparse del trabajo. Yo me he quedado para cuidarte, me ha dado una serie de instrucciones para hacerlo. —Dean frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta—. Y no me engañes, no te encuentras mejor.

El cazador gruñó, tapándose y tumbándose de nuevo. Maldita sea, no necesitaba una niñera y menos que Cas le viera con esas pintas de enfermo casi terminal.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —Dean levantó la cabeza y comprobó que ahora el ángel estaba de rodillas enfrente de él.

Esa era una buena pregunta. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable e indefenso, él era un cazador, uno de los mejores, joder había matado a un sinfín de demonios, así que verse vencido por una enfermedad y dependiendo de la ayuda de alguien, era algo que le sobrepasaba.

—No me gusta estar resfriado, lo odio. —¿Su respuesta había sonado como si tuviera cinco años? Era más que probable.

—Según Sam mañana te encontrarás mejor.

—¿Desde cuando le haces caso a mi hermano? Podrías curarme y al momento ya estaría bien. Además, esto es por tu culpa.

Castiel movió la cabeza hacía un lado mirándole extrañado:—¿Mi culpa? Los ángeles no enfermamos, así que… ¿Cómo lo he hecho?

Parecía que Dean estaba deseando que le hiciera esa cuestión, ya que el cazador sonrió malicioso, lamiéndose los labios resecos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos hace un par de noches? —Dean estornudó antes de poder continuar—. Tú, yo… la lluvia…

—Oh… —En ese instante, Castiel rememoró la escena a la que se refería el cazador.

_Hacía varios días que no estaban juntos y __el ángel__ sintió la imperiosa necesidad de verle. Así que sin poder resistirlo, se apareció en el motel esperando a que los Winchester regresaran de la cacería en la que estaban trabajando. Al poco rato empezó a llover, pero él ni tan siquiera se inmutó por la sensación del agua mojándole; la necesidad de estar con Dean era más intensa que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando el Impala apareció, ya hacía rato que caía una fuerte tormenta y __Castiel __estaba completamente empapado. _

_En el instante que Dean salió del coche, Cas tembló de puro anhelo y en cuanto conectaron sus miradas, al cazador le faltó tiempo para ir a su lado. El beso que recibió fue desesperado, casi animal. Dean le devoró la boca exigente, acariciándole la lengua con lascivia y tomando las riendas de la situación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba de cara a una pared, con su amante mordiéndole la nuca, la gabardina en el suelo y el culo al aire._

Así que, si recordaba bien —y estaba convencido que lo hacía—, había sido Dean el que se había abalanzado sobre él antes de refugiarse en la habitación.

—Pero, fuiste tú el que decidió… el que decidió que la calle era un buen lugar para…

—Para follar, dilo Cas —le pidió con una gran sonrisa—. Y tienes razón, empecé yo, pero la culpa fue tuya por mirarme con esa cara que de inocente no tiene nada, el pelo mojado y la ropa pegada que podía verte hasta los pezones.

Le encantaba provocarle, hacer que el fuerte e implacable ángel se ruborizará como un colegial. Desde que estaban juntos había descubierto muchas cosas de Castiel y también de él mismo. No había sido fácil aceptar que lo que sentía por Cas no era un simple compañerismo. Comprender la profundidad de sus miradas, el calor y el cosquilleo que notaba cuando estaba cerca, la agonía por no poder acariciarle, dando paso a la frustración y al enojo por negarse a lo evidente. Por fortuna todo eso ya estaba en el olvido, y ahora disfrutaba de todo lo que antes se había privado: un amante que le comprendía, que en la cama era puro fuego, atrevido, descarado, y se adentraba en su cuerpo como si Dean fuera lo más preciado que existía en el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se ponía la gabardina, a Cas le costaba un poco seguirle en el noble arte de decirse cochinadas.

Castiel se quedó callado sin saber que contestar. Detestaba cuando Dean le desarmaba con frases así. Todavía no tenía la misma soltura que el cazador en esos temas, al fin y cabo, su amante llevaba toda la vida haciendo comentarios así. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo un curso acelerado y de mano de todo un maestro; estaba convencido de que pronto estaría a su nivel.

—Pero Dean, no fui yo el que se negó a quitarse la ropa mojada, el que me chupó la polla y el que susurró que le ponía follarme contra una pared con los pantalones por las rodillas —comentó con una gran sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, cuando de eso no tenía nada en absoluto.

Ahora era el turno del cazador para quedarse sin habla. El muy cabrón aprendía rápido y había conseguido que la escena regresara a su cabeza.

_Había sido un día de mierda, teniendo en cuenta que no habían avanzado nada en el caso en que estaban trabajando. Sólo disponían de un cadáver, un testigo que en realidad no había visto nada y cero información. Con la sensación de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo, tanto Sam como Dean decidieron regresar al motel y repasar los escasos datos que disponían. Al salir del coche y sentir la intensa lluvia, Dean se enfadó todavía más con el jodido mundo, sin embargo, cuando se giró y descubrió que Castiel le estaba esperando escondido cerca de la puerta de su habitación todo cambió para mejor. Le dio a Sam la excusa que iba a comprar unas cervezas y sin perder más tiempo fue directo hacía ese hombre que le volvía loco. _

_Conforme se fue acercando a __Castiel,__ pudo advertir con más claridad como tenía el pelo y toda la ropa empapada; el ángel debía hacer horas que estaba esperándole. Ser consciente de que Cas era capaz de aguardar por __él__ sin importarle nada, consiguió que Dean sonriera como un idiota. Ver que tenía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo mostrando al mundo la perfección que se escondía tras la __gabardina__ y los holgados pantalones, consiguió que el miembro se le endureciera en cuestión de segundos. Ni en sus sueños más húmedos se habría imaginado que ver a Cas bajó la lluvia le pondría tan cachondo._

_En cuanto estuvo delante __de él__, le besó frenético, necesitaba beber __del ángel,__ tocarle, acariciarle y sobre todo poseerle. Cuando le quitó la gabardina, pudiendo ver con claridad como se le marcaban los duros pezones, se olvidó de la lluvia o de que alguien pudiera descubrirles, no podía esperar. Lo arrinconó de espaldas contra una pared, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y frotó la dura erección contra sus desnudas nalgas. _

Las imágenes regresaban veloces a su memoria: él de rodillas chupándole la polla mientras le dilataba con dos dedos, las gotas de la lluvia cayendo por el rostro de placer de Cas, la gloriosa sensación de introducirse en el estrecho y cálido canal, el agua discurriendo por ambos cuerpos, los gemidos, el sonido de las caderas chocando contra el culo del ángel, sus manos masturbándole mientras no dejaba de metérsela implacable y las palmas de Castiel apoyadas en la pared impulsándose hacía detrás para profundizar más las largas estocadas, pero sobre todo, lo que había hecho que se corriera sin remedio había sido el instante en que Castiel había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, con la boca entre abierta, los ojos cerrados, susurrando su nombre sin cesar. Dean arremetió con más rapidez, besándole y acariciándole descontrolado, hasta que el orgasmo apareció veloz como un rayo de forma simultanea, una potente descarga que los dejó a los dos sin energías y sin ganas de moverse de allí durante un buen rato.

Ese momento había entrado de cabeza en las primeras posiciones de su lista privada de "Las mejores folladas con Cas" —Lista de la que sólo él sabía de su existencia, ¿a quién se lo iba a contar?, ¿a Sam?—, y ahora el muy degenerado había conseguido que lo recordara con todo lujo de detalles. Y parecía que a pesar del resfriado, su pene no tenía ningún problema en hincharse. Eso ya era lo que le faltaba.

—Para, vas a conseguir que tenga más fiebre. —Joder, le ponía como una moto que Cas le dijera guarradas, cuando el ángel se olvidaba de esa postura tan recta que acostumbraba a tener. Y a pesar de que se sentía orgulloso de estar consiguiendo que su amante le siguiera el juego, no se encontraba con fuerzas como para continuar con esa conversación, por más que su verga se mostrara interesada. Ya llegaría el momento de regresar a ese tema.

—Como quieras —respondió sonriendo, dándole una suave caricia en la cabeza—. Duérmete, Dean. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Durante unos minutos, Castiel continuó agachado sin dejar de mirarle. Dean tenía las mejillas enrojecidas haciendo que destacaran más las pecas de la nariz y los labios grandes y carnosos entreabiertos. Desde el instante que había probado el sabor de ese hombre, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Y no se arrepentía en absoluto, jamás podría hacerlo porque el cazador había hecho que su existencia fuera muchísimo mejor. Las sensaciones que le provocaba eran tan intensas, tan humanas, que en ocasiones se planteaba si poco a poco estaba dejando de ser un ángel. Si no fuera porque sentía la Gracia en su interior, tendría serías dudas. Tanto Dean como Cas eran conscientes que lo suyo era mucho más que el sexo pasional que tenían, que lo que compartían era una conexión, un lazo que les ataba y unía más allá de lo que ellos mismos creían. Y a Castiel no le hacía falta que su amante le regalara palabras de amor, con sólo mirarle ya sabía lo que pensaba.

* * *

Cuando Dean volvió a despertarse no tenía muy claro que hora era, debía ser tarde ya que la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la pequeña lámpara de la mesita. Creía que en algún momento Cas le había obligado a tomarse una pastilla y un poco de sopa, pero no estaba muy seguro. La cabeza le pesaba, la notaba caliente pero tenía frío por el resto del cuerpo.

—Cas… Cas… —susurró intentando sacar la cabeza de todas las mantas que le cubrían.

—Estoy aquí, Dean —contestó de rodillas enfrente del cazador—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Tengo frío…

—¿Te tapo más? ¿O quieres un poco de caldo caliente? —inquirió preocupado. Se había pasado horas velándole el sueño y la supuesta mejoría que Sam le había asegurado que Dean tendría no llegaba, por el contrario, iba a peor.

—No… si casi no puedo moverme… túmbate conmigo.

—No quiero molestarte, Dean.

—Cas, por favor… —pidió asomando la cabeza entre las ropas, dejando que Castiel sólo pudiera ver los ojos verdes y llorosos del cazador.

—De acuerdo…—contestó pensando que de esa forma era imposible negarle nada

Con rapidez se quitó los zapatos, la gabardina y la chaqueta negra del traje. Si iba a meterse en la cama, sería con la ropa justa y necesaria. A continuación, levantó todas las mantas que le había puesto encima y con cuidado se tumbó a su lado, quedándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.

—Hummm, sí Cas, estás tan calentito —murmuró Dean, abrazándose al cuerpo del ángel, las piernas entrelazadas y la cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó tocándole la frente caliente—. Dean, estás ardiendo. Creo… creo que es mejor que llame a Sam.

—No, Cas, no te vayas. —le pidió aferrándose más. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir el cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo.

—De acuerdo —accedió al final, viendo que el cazador no tenía ninguna intención de separarse. Además, él también se encontraba en la gloria, nunca antes había disfrutado de un Dean tan mimoso entre sus brazos.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron así, disfrutando del silencio, de la tranquilidad y del bienestar que era estar simplemente unidos de esa forma. Castiel sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con los dedos. Estaba convencido que en otras circunstancias Dean le habría cortado la mano, pero parecía que ahora no le importa nada en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó susurrando—. Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi madre, pero… recuerdo una vez que estuve enfermo, supongo que tendría unos cuatro años. Sé que me pasé días en la cama con fiebre y casi sin poder moverme… mis padres no me dejaban solo en ningún momento. —Dean levantó el rostro fijando su mirada en la de Castiel—. Pero, lo que más recuerdo, lo que no he podido olvidar es como mi madre cada noche se metía en mi cama, me abrazaba, me acariciaba la cabeza y me decía… me decía que los ángeles cuidarían siempre de mí.

—Dean… —musitó perplejo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Y sabes, mi madre me la repitió muchas veces —continuó, sin romper el contacto visual, notando los dedos de Castiel rozándole la nuca con suavidad—. Los ángeles cuidarán de ti Dean, los ángeles cuidarán de ti. Con el paso del tiempo, en fin, sabía que era muy bonito pero… era incapaz de creerlo. Hasta que llegaste tú, Cas, hasta que llegaste a mi vida y entonces, una parte de mí supo o comprendió que la espera había terminado. ¿Lo harás, Cas? ¿Serás el ángel que siempre cuidará de mí?

Temblando, posó las manos en las mejillas ásperas y calientes del cazador, acercándose a su boca. —Lo seré, Dean. Lo he sido y lo seré siempre —aseguró eliminando el escaso espacio que restaba entre sus labios, dándole un suave y dulce beso—. Siempre —repitió antes de besarle de nuevo.

—Genial —respondió con una sonrisa. Cansado, cerró los ojos y se tumbó otra vez con la cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

—Descansa Dean… —susurró rozándole la espalda. Demasiadas emociones pasaban por su mente, sobre todo pura y ansiada felicidad. Suponía que el hecho de tener tanta fiebre había ayudado a que el mayor de los Winchester se sincerara de esa forma. Por una parte se sentía agradecido porque se lo hubiera contado, pero por otra… odiaba verle tan débil. Dean no era así, era vital, lleno de energía y saber que podía hacer algo para evitarlo le estaba matando.

Con delicadeza colocó dos dedos en la frente del cazador y pensó que si Sam no estaba allí, tampoco se enteraría de lo que iba a hacer. Total, en los Winchester siempre existían los secretos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despertó sintiendo un duro y cálido cuerpo debajo del suyo. Interesante forma de comenzar una mañana, sobre todo porque sabía de quien se trataba. Parecía que haberse quedado en la cama había tenido resultado ya que se encontraba bien. Mejor que bien, se sentía recuperado y con las pilas completamente recargadas. Y disponía de un ángel con quien gastarlas. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero había una conversación que debía ser continuada de inmediato. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose los ojos azules de Castiel mirándole preocupado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente—. Oh, ya no tienes fiebre.

—No, el resfriado se ha ido. Ni fiebre, ni tos, ni estornudos, ni dolor, no queda nada —dijo mientras se sentaba encima de él—. Me encuentro genial.

—Me alegro —contestó Castiel sonriendo, mordiéndose un labio y sabiendo que nunca le diría a Dean que al final le había curado.

—Y sabes, creo que ayer dijiste algunas cosas muy sucias, ángel vicioso. —Dean le aflojó el nudo de la corbata, pasando después a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, dejándola abierta—. Sí, así estás mucho mejor —aseguró rozándole los pezones. No entendía bien el motivo, pero adoraba pellizcarlos y morderlos.

—Dean… Sam no tardará en llegar, ha llamado hace un rato —protestó, intentando que las manos del cazador dejaran de tocarle.

—Nos hemos apañado con menos tiempo… —susurró moviendo las caderas. Sabía que con unos cuantos roces de su culo contra el miembro de Castiel, éste estaría duro en cuestión de segundos.

Castiel apretó los puños contra sus palmas, debatiéndose entre si parar a Dean o continuar con lo que aún no habían empezado, aunque notando como se frotaba contra su verga, era difícil concentrarse en nada. Cuando el cazador comenzó a lamerle el ombligo de una forma muy descarada, mandó de paseó la sensata voz que le instigaba a parar y decidió darle a Dean lo que deseaba. No es que fuera un gran sacrificio.

—Tú te lo has buscado —amenazó cogiéndole por los hombros, abalanzándose encima de él y devorándole la boca de inmediato mientras con rapidez le bajaba los calzoncillos.

—Sí… ese es mi ángel…

La escasa ropa que aún llevaban acabó en el suelo de la habitación en segundos, las manos de Castiel recorrieron ávidas el dispuesto cuerpo del cazador y los labios besaron con desesperación cada milímetro de su rostro. Dean se dejó llevar por la pasión de Cas, permitiéndole que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, confiando en que le daría siempre el máximo placer, cariño y amor.

Por algo era el ángel que siempre cuidaría de él.


End file.
